The prevent invention relates to a motor vehicle anti-theft device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor vehicle anti-theft device that in addition to immobilizing the vehicle steering wheel, it protects against the unwanted removal of the driver side air bag.
Numerous innovations for motor vehicle anti-theft devices have been provided in the prior art. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a motor vehicle anti-theft device that in addition to immobilizing the vehicle steering wheel, it protects against the unwanted removal of the driver side air bag.
Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.